dynamic_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Gen Gashats
The Second Gen Gashats() are devices similar to video game cartridges used by the Riders in Kamen Rider Twister. Twister's Gashats * Funky Hurricane! * Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name? I'm a Kamen Rider! * Gachan! Level Up! Spinning, Spinning, Round and Round! Take 'em down! Funky Hurricane! * A Gacha! Hurricane, Hurricane, Hurricane, Funky! * Kimewaza! Funky Critical Strike! * Kimewaza! Funky Critical Finish! * Kimewaza! (Word from other Gashat's name) Hurricane Critical Finish! Funky Hurricane Gashat(): Funky Hurricane is a 3D collect-a-thon video game staring a anthropomorphic ferret fighting the evil Cerebral Cortex. Used to activate Hurricane Gamer Level 1, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. Based on the original Crash Bandicoot Trilogy, Banjo-Kazooie, and Donkey Kong 64. * Mirai Soldier! * Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name? I'm a Kamen Rider! * Gachan! Level Up! * A Gacha! * Kimewaza! Mirai Critical Strike! * Kimewaza! Mirai Critical Finish! * Kimewaza! (Word from other Gashat's name) Soldier Critical Finish! Mirai Soldier Gashat(Future Soldier Gashat): Mirai Soldier is a team-based hero shooter with different classes of characters. Summons Soldier Gamer and accesses Soldier Hurricane Gamer Level 3. Based on Overwatch, Battleborn, and Team Fortress 2. * Funky Duo Hurricane! * Double Gashat! * Gachan! Level Up! * Gachan! Double Up! One was Awesome! But two is the way to go! Funky-Funky Duo! Hurricane! * Gachon! Kimewaza! Funky Duo Critical Strike! * Gachon! Kimewaza! Funky Duo Critical Finish! Funky Duo Hurricane Gashat(): Used to activate the Duo Hurricane Gamer Level X form, advances to Level XX after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver a second time. Based on the N-Sane Trilogy. * Raging Spartan! * Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name? I'm a Kamen Rider! * Kimewaza! Raging Critical Strike! * Kimewaza! Raging Critical Finish! * Kimewaza! (Word from other Gashat's name) Spartan Critical Finish! Raging Spartan Gashat(): Summons Spartan Gamer and accesses Spartan Hurricane Gamer Level 4. Based on the original God of War trilogy. * Greatest Funky Hurricane! * Maximum Gashat! * Gachan! Level Max! * Kimewaza! Greatest Funky Critical Slam! * Maximum Gashat! Kimewaza! Greatest Funky Critical Finish! Greatest Funky Hurricane Gashat(): Summons Greatest Gamer and accesses Greatest Gamer Level 99 form. Based on the mech suit from Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. * Infinite Muso! * Docking! * Bakkan! Muso! Gamer Infinite! Rise up and win! Infinite Muso Twi-ster! * Kimewaza! Infinite Critical Eternity! * Gachan! Imagination! Level Up! Time Up! * Gachan! Imagination! Level Up! (Gashat's Level 2 Announcement) A Gacha! Time Up! * Kimewaza! Infinite Critical Strike! * Kimewaza! Infinite Critical Finish! * Kimewaza Infinite (Word from other Gashat's name) Critical Finish! Infinite Muso Gashat(Infinite Dream): Used in conjunction with the Tempest Ferret Gashat to access the Infinite Gamer form. Based on G Mod. * Funky Weaver VR! * Gashat! * Gachan! Level Up! The world is my quilt! Sew the strings of fate! Funky Weaver VR! * A Gacha! * Kamiwaza! Funky Critical Strike! * Kamiwaza! Funky Critical Finish! * (Post-Finisher Announcement) * Kamiwaza! (Word from other Gashat's name) Weaver Critical Finish! Funky Weaver VR Gashat(): Used to activate the Weaver Gamer form. Based on Little Big Planet * Cardboard Carnage DLC! * Gashat! * (Looping Standby) * Gachan! Double Up! * Kimewaza! Cardboard Critical (Knuckle) * Kimewaza! Cardboard Critical (Kick) * Kimewaza! Cardbard C~ri~ti~cal~ (HA)~! * Kimewaza! Cardboard Carnage Critical Finish! * Double Gashat! Cardboard Critical Strike! Cardboard Carnage DLC Gashat(): Used to activate the Double Cardboard Gamer Level 39 form. Favor's Gashats * Haikan Extreme! * Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider! * Gachan! Level Up! Jumping! Jumping! Higher! Higher! I am Haikan Extreme! * A Gacha! I am Haikan Extreme! * Kimewaza! Haikan Critical Strike! * Kimewaza! Haikan Critical Finish! * Kimewaza! (Word from other Gashat's name) Extreme Critical Finish! Hitoban Party Gashat: (All Night Party Gashat): Hitoban Party is a party game where various wacky characters compete in a board game. Based on Mario Party. * Snapshot Detective! * Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider! * Gachan! * A Gacha! * Kimewaza! Snapshot Critical Strike! * Kimewaza! Snapshot Critical Finish! * Kimewaza! Detective (Word from other Gashat's name) Critical Finish! Snapshot Detective Gashat: Snapshot Detective is a hidden object game where the player takes pictures of crime scenes to unmask the mysterious killer. * Jurassic Extreme! * (Looping Standby) * Gachan! Dual Up! Stomping! Stomping! Hear Me Roar! I am Jurassic Extreme! * Kimewaza! Gachan! Jurassic Critical Slam! Jurassic Extreme Gashat: Based on Yoshi * Volcanic Extreme! * Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider! * Gachan! Level Up! Burning! Burning! Blazing Rage! I am Volcanic Extreme! * A Gacha! * Kimewaza! Volcanic Critical Strike! * Kimewaza! Volcanic Critical Finish! * Kimewaza! (Word from other Gashat's name) Extreme Critical Finish! Volcanic Extreme Gashat: Based on Bowser * Electric Pet! * Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider! * Gachan! Level Up! * A Gacha! Wild by Nature! Trained and Tamed! I choose you! Electric Pet! * Kimewaza! Electric Critical Strike! * Kimewaza! Electric Critical Finish! * Kimewaza! Pet (Word from other Gashat's name) Critical Finish! Electric Pet Gashat: Based on Pikachu from Pokemon Forge's Gashats * Saikido Data Gunslinger! * Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider! * Gachan! Level Up! * A Gachan! * Kimewaza! Saikido Data Critical Strike! * Kimewaza! Saikido Critical Finish! * Kimewaza! (Word from other Gashat's name) Blaster Critical Finish! Shiryo Survivor Gashat(Forage Survivor Gashat): Shiryo Survivor is a battle royale game where teams of players scower the land for weapons and hear in order to be the last men standing. Based on Fortnite and PUBG. Unbreakable Fortress Gashat: Unbreakable Fortress is a tower defense game where the player defends their fortress from an invasion of monsters by building towers to defend it. Saikido Data Gunslinger Gashat: Based on the Mega Man X series * Saikido Data Network! * Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider! * Kimewaza! Saikido Data Critical Strike! * Kimewaza! Saikido Data Critical Finish! * Kimewaza! (Word from other Gashat's name) Network Critical Finish! Saikido Data Network Gashat: Based on Mega Man Battle Network Nitro's Gashats * Velocity Hedgehog! * Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider! * Gachan! Level Up! Uncatchable! Unmatchable! Velocity Hedgehog! * A Gacha! * Kimewaza! Velocity Critical Strike! * Kimewaza! Velocity Critical Finish! * Kimewaza! (Word from other Gashat's name) Hedgehog Critical Finish! Atenige Kart Gashat '(Runaway Kart Gashat): Atenige Kart is a 3D kart-racing game where players control out-of-this world characters in order to win races. ''Based on Mario Kart and Crash Team Racing * Workout Warrior! * Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider! * Gachan! Level Up! * A Gacha! * Buggle Up! * Kimewaza! Workout Critical Strike! * Kimewaza! Workout Critical Finish! * Kimewaza! Warrior (Word from other Gashat's name) Critical Finish! '''Workout Warrior Gashat: Workout Warrior is a fitness game where players simply perform exercise to earn points and get healthy. Based on Wii Fit Grief's Gashats * Hurricane Ferret! * Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider! * Gachan! Level Up! * A Gacha! * Kimewaza! Hurricane Critical Strike! * Kimewaza! Hurricane Critical Finish! * Kimewaza! (Word from other Gashat's name) Ferret Critical Finish! Proto Hurricane Ferret: Based on Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's. * Buki Oyakata! * Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider! * Gachan! Level Up! * A Gacha! * Kimewaza! Buki Critical Strike! * Kimewaza! Buki Critical Finish! * Kimewaza! Blaster (Word from other Gashat's name) Critical Finish! Mahotsukai Arena Gashat(Magician Arena Gashat): Mahotsukai Arena is a competitive deck-building card game where a magician uses monsters, spells, and traps to outwit their opponents. Based on Hearthstone and Slay the Spire. * Spoiled Ink! * Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider! * Gachan! Level Up! * A Gacha! * Buggle Up! The Soul that Blots out All Light! Spoiled Ink, Spill! * Kimewaza! Spoiled Critical Strike! * Kimewaza! Spoiled Critical Finish! * Kimewaza! Ink Critical Finish! Spoiled Ink Gashat: Based on Bendy and the Ink Machine Unstoppable Funky Hurricane Gashat Talent's Gashats Beef Boy Blitz: Based on Super Meat Boy Carnage Cardboard: Based on Cuphead Orion's Gashats Kamen Rider Battlezone: Based on the Orion constellation Aria's Gashats Violin Vendetta Gashat: Based on Doki Doki Literature Club Kluun's Gashats * Tsunami Raider! * Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name? I'm a Kamen Rider! * Gachan! Level Up! Pow! Pow! Here Comes the Water! Tsunami Raider! * A Gacha! Soldier of Seven Sea! Tsunami~Tsunami Raider! * Kimewaza! Tsunami Critical Strike! * Kimewaza! Tsunami Critical Finish! * Kimewaza! (Word from other Gashat's name) Raider Critical Finish! Tsunami Raider Gashat: Based on Splatoon Power-Up * Subnautic City Drill! * (Fang)/(Blade)/(Gun)/(Claw) * Gachan! Level Up! * A Gacha! * A Gacha! ... Twister!/Leap!/Upload!/Boost! * Kimewaza! Subnautic Critical Strike! * Kimewaza! Subnautic Critical Finish! * Kimewaza! Drill (Word from other Gashat's name) Critical Finish! Subnautic City Drill Gashat: Subnautic City Drill is a MOBA where players form Guilds to defend an underwater city. Based on Bioshock Healthcare Ferret Gashat Legend Rider Kaseki Fighter Savage (Fossil Fighter Savage) Police Leader Armada Gashat Grand Champion Fury Gashat Saiko Hardware Cell Gashat (Supreme Hardware Cell) Lucky Jackpot Deck Gashat Party Generation Fiesta Gashat Insect Saisei Musca Gashat '''(Insect Rebirth Musca) '''Tetsu Armored Steam Gashat (Iron Armored Steam) Haunted Hero Crypt Gashat Kyukyoku Sentoki Eon Gashat (Ultimate Fighter Eon) Yubin Protector Twin Gashat (Mail Protector Twin) Triple Threat Zoo Gashat Tobitatsu Apollo Gashat (Blast Off Apollo) Secret Magic Ritual Gashat Mizugashi Juice Gashat(Fruit Juice) * Cross Country Skid! * Rolling, Rolling, Down the Road! Smack 'em all! Cross Country Skid! (Hurricane Ferret-themed song) Cross Country Skid: Cross Country Trucking is a video game based on Kamen Rider Skid. Supernatural Phenomenon Gashat Mobile Games Gashats * Minecraft Journey Gashat (Pac Adventure) * Angry Birds Gashat (Famista) * Clash of Clans Gashat (Xevious) * Ori and the Blind Forest Gashat (Taiko no Tatsujin) * Jetpack Joyride Gashat (Galaxian) Miscellaneous * Hurricane Crocodile Gashat: Based on Croc and the Legend of the Gobbos Unused Ideas * Legend of Zelda * Final Fantasy * Doom * Overwatch * Donkey Kong * Street Fighter * Shovel Fighter * Metroid * Banjo-Kazooie * Jak and Daxter * Billy Hatcher * Earthworm Jim Trivia * I tried to base the Gamer Driver users on big company games. The Bugvisor users are based on indie games. ** Futhermore, each rider is based on specific game companies, genres, or consoles: *** Twister: Playstation Classics *** Leap: Nintendo Games *** Data: Capcom Games *** Velocity: Sega Games *** Grizz: Indie Horror Games *** Talent: Indie Platformers